


Camping Trip

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Stakes & Shotguns [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an age old debate; cabin or tent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Camping Trip  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Evil Dead  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Evil Dead are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _It was an age old debate; cabin or tent?_  
>  **Author's notes:** Comics? What comics?  >.> This is set post season 7 for BtVS, and after the end of AoD for Evil Dead.

“You know, when I said I wanted to go camping, I was more thinking- nice cabin, comfy fireplace, maybe a hot tub in the back. Not a tent in the middle of the woods.”

“I don’t do, cabins, baby, you know that.” The swift answer earned him a pout, which Ash ignored easily as he grabbed one of the boxes from the trunk. “Now c’mon, ‘n help me get this stuff to the clearing. Unless you wanna sleep with the animals tonight, we gotta get this put up before it gets dark.”

“Fine,” she grumbled in return, but even as she half pouted at him, she grabbed the second box of tent supplies and lugged it out after him. She _did_ know that he wasn’t real big on cabins, and to be honest, she couldn’t exactly blame him, not knowing what he’d been through. But still, she’d done all her research, and made sure none of the cabins she wanted to stay at were haunted or anything like that. He’d chosen tent camping anyway. So, as she set the box down in the middle of the clearing and began to pull the supplies out, she teased him lightly, “Scaredy cat.”

“Hey!” His head jerked around to look at her, an expression of wounded pride in place, and Buffy couldn’t help but grin a little. “You take that back, y’hear! I ain’t no scaredy cat, I’m just- cautious. Yeah, that’s it.”

“Uh huh,” she laughed, and just like that, her pout was gone. Of course, _his_ was firmly set now.

“I’m tellin’ ya, this is safer. No one’s ever pulled any bad juju out here, and we ain’t gonna get attacked by rotting Deadites either. You’ll thank me in the morning, trust me.” His jaw jut out in defiance of her laughter, causing her grin to widen just a little, and she shook her head.

“Keep telling yourself that, Ash.” She waggled one of the stakes for the tent at him, even as he half growled as he yanked out the material for the tent from his box. “In the meantime, we need to get the tent up, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. See who helps _you_ next time we get hit by Deadites.” And with that grumble out, they both began working on the tent.

The night passed peacefully, for the most part, after that. The tent went up smoothly, a rather nice model purchased, as Ash liked to remind her, from S-Mart, and they got all their things moved in from the trunk of his Oldsmobile 88. Just as dusk began to dim the day into night, they got a fire started as well, a nice comfortable blaze to sit at, and settled in for a calm and quiet evening. Of course, for the Promised and Chosen Ones, things were never so simple.

It happened as Ash got into the trunk once more to pull out the marshmallows. One moment, Buffy was whittling several sticks to toast them on, the next, he’d turned his back just in time to hear movement in the dark trees around them. When he whirled back around, there was already a vampire lunging at his girlfriend, and then the dust was settling as she twirling the stick in her hand. Then, the attack was on.

Ten minutes and twenty vampires later, Buffy and Ash slumped together in the dimming firelight as the dust blew in the evening wind around them. He more felt than saw her open her mouth to speak.

“Don’t even think it, sister,” he growled quickly, cutting her off before she had even started. “This’s still better than Deadites, got it?”

She had the gall to laugh, as she shifted her position to snuggle closer to him, ending up with her head laid against his chest. He glared down at her in something akin to a pout when she spoke. “Next time- we’re staying in a cabin.”

“Fine… But don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”


End file.
